


A Swift Stitch

by Wordybirbs



Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor depiction of death, friends healing friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordybirbs/pseuds/Wordybirbs
Summary: Yuna/Jin Sakai: Jin didn’t think of himself as emotionally suppressed, but how else could he not have known?(Updated some wording 8/6, thank you commenters!)
Relationships: Yuna/Jin Sakai
Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853326
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	A Swift Stitch

The Mongol swordsman clutched at his throat, while crouching, Jin pulled Yuna down alongside him putting pressure on the slash she couldn’t avoid. Her pained breathing worried him, but his attention had to remain on the fight. It would do Yuna no good if he was taken out too. 

“Yuna, stay hidden. I’ll finish the rest.” 

He felt an immeasurable amount of relief that there were no Mongol dogs to worry about. She should be safe if she stayed put. He made his way through the reed grass to reassess the camp's defenses. They had timed their encounter with the roaming patrol right as they passed by a large outcropping of boulders that, coincidentally, was in the lookout tower's blind spot. Now all that remained were seven men inside the camp. He squeezed his way through an opening in the fence and cut down one Mongol soldier after the other; deploying a smoke bomb for the last of them. 

Jin cleaned his katana and sheathed it, releasing a slow breath. Each kill using these tactics drew him further from being an honorable samurai, but he would deal with the disgrace once his people were free. He made his way quickly back to Yuna, who stood shakily as soon as she saw him walk through the gates. 

“You’re pretty quick at this whole liberating outposts thing, Ghost.” She joked.

Jin rolled his eyes—something he’s done more in his adult life in the company of Yuna than he ever had as a child. 

“That slash looks like it might need stitches. Let’s grab water...bandages if we can, and find a spot to rest for the night.”

“Better and better at judging wounds too Jin.” 

Jin knew much of his knowledge was basic when it came to healing practices, but the praise from Yuna had caught him off guard. 

“I’ve had a good teacher.” He managed, turning away to hide a blush. 

After a quick search of the camp, Yuna and Jin made their way to an Inari Shrine nearby. It was tucked back in a sheltered outcropping that would make for a suitable place to rest. Jin set water and bandages to boil, while Yuna prepped a needle and thread. The ritual of preparing camp and even of getting supplies ready for healing purposes was easy to slip into. They had travelled together often enough to become used to each other's habits. So much so that Jin thought nothing of Yuna removing her tunic until she had already folded it and took her place on a low flat stone near the hot water. 

“Well? Let's see your skills” Her eyes danced mischievously.

Jin sucked in a breath and knelt behind her, keeping his focus on cleaning her wound. The gash had fallen on her left shoulder blade and curved outward. If she had dodged the other way the sword would’ve cut across her spine. His hands shook as he dabbed at the ragged edges of her skin. 

“Yuna….”

“Mm? What?” 

He sighed and lightly brushed his hand down her spine, she shivered. 

“Ah, it was a close call is all.” 

Jin knew better than most to not fuss too much over his friend. Yuna knew the risks, as did he. Though it didn’t make it any easier when hurts inevitably happened. He placed the soiled rags off to the side and grabbed the needle and silk thread.

“Sewing now.”

The first couple of stitches were always the hardest for him. Yuna sat silently, her muscles tensing when he hit a particularly sore spot. To keep her mind distracted, he told her a story he had once heard as a child; about a painter's cat and how it's yearning to be in a painting with the Buddah. Before he could finish the story, he finished the last stitch and tied off the thread. Yuna sighed in relief and turned, her uninjured shoulder leaning into him.

“Jin...” 

Yuna looked up at Jin through thick lashes, her lips parting slightly on his name. A lick of heat bloomed low in his gut. His breath stuttered minutely. 

“You're not trying to convert me to Buddhism, are you?” She accused with dramatic tone.

Jin sat back on his heels and huffed out a strained laugh. Yuna laughed with him, turning back to reach for her tunic. He knew he’d have to talk to Yuna eventually about what he felt, but for now? It was good to laugh with his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> The story Jin tells is actually one of my most favorite books as a kid: The Cat Who Went to Heaven by Elizabeth Coatsworth
> 
> As always - critiquing fully welcomed!
> 
> I'll be working on a series of one-shots as sort of glimpses into Jin and his relationships in between all the awesome story arcs the game has.
> 
> These characters are all based off of my perception of how they act, and events will cut in/out of main quests and other storylines in the game.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
